You're Late
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: We've seen Wendy's perspective on the events of Lost Girl, but what about Jax's? Let's see how things went. Slight dialogue edits, but the story does not change from the story line of the book.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One (aka Chapter Twenty-Two)**

 **Hey guys! It's me, Dagger. You might know me from the An Unfortunate Fairy Tale fanfiction archives, seeing as I write there a lot. Actually, pretty much every single one of my fanfictions is there. xD However, I sent out an email to fanfiction the other day to get this series (The Neverwood Chronicles), the Iron Butterfly series, and Underland their own archives, as well as to get certain characters added to the An Unfortunate Fairy Tale character lists. So, in order to get these archives on the map, I'm going to take a chance to at least get a chapter of a story for each of them. It'll be a work in progress, but I'm excited!**

 **This first story is going to be a simpler one. As you might guess from the description, I'm going to be taking different chapters of Lost Girl - or different sections - and writing them from Jax's perspective. You _might_ have guessed, seeing as I'm writing from Jax's perspective, that I'm a Jax x Wendy shipper. If you did guess that, you would be correct! I _loved_ Jax, and didn't really like Peter. Now, before any Peter lovers freak out, I'm not saying I didn't like him as a character. He was actually a very interesting character to read about. However, I do not find him to be a good love interest for Wendy.**

 **Also, I added a tiny bit of dialogue at one point in the story line. This is because it didn't make sense to me as it was written, as it cut off and never really explained the original idea. However, besides that, I have not added any dialogue, so I didn't change the story. c;**

 **But enough of my rambling! Let's see how I did, shall we?**

* * *

Last night, right before I was about to go to sleep, Peter decided to tell me some absolutely _wonderful_ news so that I could be aware of something _incredibly_ fun that I would have to do today. This news that he decided to inform me of last minute was that I had to train the girl that he had Tink drag here to Neverwood before him. I'm not exaggerating the last minute thing either. Before I could even protest the absolutely ridiculous and stupid idea of training Wendy, he shut the door to his room. No amount of pounding on the door - which he cleverly locked behind him so that I couldn't get in without his permission - got him to respond or let him in.

So that's why I'm standing outside of Wendy's room at six am, pounding as loudly as I can on her door in hopes of waking her up. She is an incredibly heavy sleeper, as far as I can tell, because I've been here for a few minutes at least. Finally, I hear a set of footsteps, and so I pull back to wait. I have no doubt in my mind that my face is clearly expression my irritation. My irritation is not necessarily even directed at her, but more at the overall ridiculousness of the fact that I have to train her, which in turn manifests itself as irritation towards her.

On second thought, I actually am irritated with her. This is her fault after all. If she hadn't showed up, I wouldn't have to be doing this.

However, I'm not quite sure if she notices how angry I am at first, as she seems more distracted by me. She gawks for a moment, and I have to resist rolling my eyes at her. I also have to resist thinking about the fact that she actually looks kind of great right now. Then I have to resist thinking about her in comparison to the girl from Neverland that I knew, who died. And then I _also_ have to resist thinking about the fact that it is Peter's fault that she died.

As quick as the gawking starts, it stops. Wendy instead begins to take a slightly defensive stance as she examines my angry face, and seems to actually seem a little fearful of me. Good, because she should be afraid of me.

I don't bother to explain anything to her. I know that she will have no idea what I'm talking about, and yet I'm still firm in the decision that I'll pretend that she does understand. "You're late."

She asks the obvious question that I knew was coming in response. In fact, I sort of lined this whole situation up for the question she asks. "For what?" The 'what' slowly drops off into a yawn that she tries to stifle. Geez, how late does she normally sleep in till?

"Training." I say bluntly, and after considering not saying anything else on the matter till she asks, I decide to give a bit more information. I don't want her to think that this is _my_ idea, after all. I would never come up with something as stupid as this. "Peter assigned me to instruct you, although I have no clue why." I don't do much to disguise the irritation in my voice. "Be at the training gym in ten minutes."

Even though I know that she's sure to have something else to say on the subject - why else would Peter like her so muhc? - I begin to march off instead.

"Wait," There's the protest that I was expecting from her, right on cue, "I haven't even showered. I'm not ready."

I pause, making sure to face forward for a moment so that I can take control of my expression again. I don't want to turn around and show my disappointment to her over the fact that that line seems to make things pretty clear to me that she's not the girl from Neverland. If she was, she wouldn't say that, and yet, what if it is her and she's just grown up a bit?

No, that can't be it.

Now under control, I turn around and say matter-of-factly, "No time. Bottom drawer." I don't even have to think about where the stuff would be located in the drawers, seeing as she wouldn't have sorted her room differently yet. If she had, she would've known where the stuff was. "You'll find everything you need. You now have nine minutes, or you'll find an empty gym."

I most definitely mean that threat, and I hope that I expressed it clearly enough for her. As I turn and walk away, I hear her growl at me, and I have to stifle a chuckle on my part. I reach the gym very quickly, turning off of the lights before deciding to just stand and wait. As I do, I silently try to estimate the time in my head so that I know when to leave. Seeing as I don't have anything else to think about, my mind again goes back to the fact that she looks so much and at times can even act so much like the girl from Neverland. Yet, the next moment, they seem so unlike each other. Why did Wendy have to show up, after we'd finally gotten the girl from Neverland out of our heads?

Finally, I get to the point where I'm ready to leave, and I'm feeling rather smug since I can say that I knew better than Peter. If she doesn't even bother to show up to this training session, then she doesn't deserve a chance. I reach into my pocket to get ready to pull out the remote, but then the door opens and Wendy steps inside. I wait silently to see what she'll do, smirking as the door shuts and we're encased in darkness. My eyes have already adjusted to the dark, so I can see her as I begin to prepare my first move, however she won't be able to see me.

She takes a step or two forward, looking around as she says, "Hello, Jax." The words bounce off the wall, and she looks surprised to hear it. I forgot that she wouldn't be used to that yet, since I doubt she's been here.

"Lesson one." My voice echoes as well, but it's not weird to me. It should throw her off when trying to figure out where I am though, especially because I begin to start moving. "Everyone is your enemy."

I shouldn't be testing her like this, but I still can't shake the resemblence between her and the girl. Perhaps, if I test Wendy, I can finally shake that feeling by proving once and for all whether she is her or not.

But what the heck will I do if she actually _is_ the girl from Neverland? Peter will be ecstatic, and then once again I won't even stand a chance. Yet, do I want a chance if she's the girl? She seems so different, and I don't know if she remembers anything, if she even _is_ the girl. In fact, this whole thing is far too confusing, and so I decide to rule out the idea that she is suffering memory loss, as that would mean that I could never know for sure. I'll just wait and see if she reacts to the rules I'm giving - although I doubt that she will - as well as use it as actual advice to technically give her.

Wendy begins to turn in circles, seeming quite lost. "I'm sorry...what?" No doubt she's trying to figure out where the heck I am, but I doubt that she's going to be able to.

She makes a face, as if something I've said reminds her of something, and I have to resist reacting to it verbally. Inside, however, it's a different story. My mind begins to reel, trying to understand what I've just seen. The situation makes me so angry. It can't possibly be her, like part of me seems to hope, but this doesn't seem to be helping me accept that.

"Rule two, remember rule one." My voice gets louder as I get angrier with her as well as myself. I reach for my bracelet, beginning to create a glowing ball of light. It gives away my location, since it begins to illuminate my right arm and half of my face, but at this point I don't care. I'm mad, I need to train her, and besides, she can't do much to me.

I don't give her a proper chance to respond to rule two as I move on the last one. "Rule three, if you break rule one, be prepared to pay the consequences."

The light stings my eyes a bit as I begin to raise my fist - which in turn raises the orb of light - closer to my face. However, that is quickly fixed, because I shove the ball in the direction of Wendy.

Her reaction time is absolutely shameful, to say the least. How did she not realize I was threatening her? Even if the light won't actually hurt her, she doesn't know that. The light ball rushes forward, and she screams before managing to drop to the mat on the ground. The ball whizzes over her, having only missed her head by a fraction of a second. I inwardly growl a little in anger. She's hopeless, and incredibly lucky that I'm not using something that could really hurt her. She gasps on the ground, rolling to her back and watching as the ball smacks the wall and promptly disappears in a dazzling display. She doesn't seem very interested by that though. If anything, it frightens her.

"What's wrong with you?" She yells the words at me - although in the wrong direction - as she slowly manages to get back to her feet. "You could have killed me!"

Oh boy, if only she knew.

"Rule one!" I shout in response to her statement, and then I leap into another attack with another ball of light.

This time, Wendy dodges by jumping to the side. It's better, but not by much. Practically every lost boy does better than her at this, although it's possible that I'm being a bit too hard on her, since the Lost Boys have a lot more practice. Not that I'm going to admit that. I move closer, and watch as she closes her eyes and waits for the light ball to disappear. Clever, seeing as that will help her avoid eye injury. I'm not sure if I'm overestimating her by guessing that that's why she does it though. After it does disappear, it takes her a moment, but she finally opens her eyes and realizes an important fact. She has to shut her mouth, and so she does.

Hm, maybe she actually is learning something. Not that it'll really help her now. I already know where she is. Although it does give me an idea.

I make a tiny bit of noise on purpose, moving slowly to see if she'll catch the sound. She does, and I can see her head turn as her eyes stay on me to watch my movement. I continue to creep along, and I catch her sliding behind a barrier in order to hide. However, she makes what would be a fatal mistake on the battle field, as once she's back there she looks over at the door and takes her eyes off me. No doubt she's thinking of making a break for it, as well as probably thinking that I'm crazy and trying to kill her. A part of me wishes I was, because it would make everything in my head much less confusing if she was dead. And she would be dead if I was trying to kill her. I have no doubts there.

I round the barrier right as she begins to turn back to find me, ball of light already made, and she looks directly at me with a look of horror as I shoot it directly at her chest. Her eyes squeeze shut, no doubt waiting for pain to flood through her. I have to stop myself from snorting at how scared she has gotten at my attacks. She begins to search herself for an injury, eyes till closed. This makes things especially funny, seeing as both she and her shirt bare no signs of being hit. Her search comes backs with negative. Slowly, her eyes open, and she looks at me with questioning eyes. Well, I have a great answer - actually, more of a response - to that.

I whip my hand forward as fast as I can, and proceed to bonk her on the back of the head while saying, "Aaand you're dead."

I use that same hand to reach into my pocket and pull out a remote that controls the gym. Once I have it, I look up and aim it at the ceiling, pushing a button to turn on the overhead lights. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust, because the lights don't turn on slowly. They just flash to life. Once they're on, I look at Wendy, who blinks at me. I can't tell if it's because the lights have just turned on, or because she's confused.

"I thought you were trying to kill me." Based on that comment, I'd guess that it's probably because she's confused, but I wouldn't be surprised if the bright lights helped as well.

"Relax," I respond, waving a hand and rolling my eyes eyes, "A light blast is harmless to humans..." I pause for dramatic effect, and then add, "If it's low.

She looks incredibly confused still, and I have to stop myself from shouting at her again. To be fair though, I'm not quite as mad. Her reaction was actually fairly entertaining. She really did think I was going to kill her. I'm glad to know that I'm still quite frightening.

I take her by the bracelet, and then show her her wrist, making sure that her palm is facing her. I also make sure that my hand that is not currently holding hers - which has a very similar, if not identical, bracelet on it - is in her sight, so that I can demonstrate with it for her. The fact that we're sort of, kind of holding hands absolutely does not cross my mind.

Now sure that I have her attention, I begin to explain. "This is a light brace. With a flick of the wrist-" I do just that, causing a lever to flip down onto my palm. It's a very familiar process for me, so it's almost odd - and comical - to see how surprised Wendy gets as a ball of light begins to build up, "-you can create an orb of light. You let the light orb form in the palm of your hand. The longer you hold it, the bigger and brighter it will become."

With no warning, I take the ball and toss it at the wall. It disperses in a burst of colors, although it's not quite as impressive now that all the lights are on.

"It's just a specially altered form of light." I explain, although I'm not quite sure why I feel compelled to do so. "Its reflective coating helps illuminate and keep the light in a shape as it flies - it's nearly weightless."

She studies my bracelet for a few moments in silence, and then moves her gaze so that she's looking at hers. She flicks her own wrist, and the look of surprise on her face when her bracelet's lever also flips into her palm is quite amusing. Once again, I have to make sure not to laugh as she runs her finger over the brace's rod. I've never seen someone so interested in the brace before.

"So kind of like a bubble wand, but it captures and reflects the light." Her seemingly random comparison of the brace and the bubble wand takes me completely by surprise.

"Ridiculous." I respond extremely quickly, making a face at her. "It's nothing like..." I trail off after I think about it for a second, and I can feel my face go slightly pink. What the heck? How did she manage to get me to do that? "Okay, yeah. It's a little like a bubble wand." My admittance is extremely begrudging when spoken.

I form another ball of light in my palm, admiring it for a moment before very carefully cupping it between my hands. Again, I look at it for a moment, and then I hold it out in front of her so that she can look at it. There really is no reason for me to be doing this, but she legitimately seems interested in how these braces work. Most of the guys aren't, so it's a new experience. Again, the nagging thought echoes in my head. What is she's the girl from Neverland? Is it possible that she didn't die after all?

No, she's dead, and it's all Peter's fault. I've established that in my head. This girl, Wendy, can't be her.

Carefully, she reaches out to feel the film that covers the orb in my hand. "How the light generated?"

"It uses your energy to power it," I respond as I toss the ball to the side. Then, I force the lever back into the bracelet and pull my wrist away, "so it can wear you out. Excessive use will drain you. This is the first and easiest weapon to use against a shadow, but try to avoid it in public. Most people are unable to see the shadows, but a crazy person wielding light bombs, no matter how harmless, is bound to draw attention."

It's a humorful picture to imagine, but my statement comes out more as a warning, causing me to mentally scowl. I have no reason to be warning her, seeing as I don't think she'll be able to use the bracelet and make a ball of light. Why am I talking to her as if she will be?

Oh, who am I kidding? I know why I'm warning her and acting like she will be able to. I want her to be able to. I'm acting like this because I so desperately want it to be her, now that there's a chance that it could be. If Wendy is the girl from Neverland, then she'll be able to use the brace. If she can't, then we also have an answer.

Wendy steps back, and she doesn't have to say anything to let me know that the fateful moment is about to occur. We're about to find out if she can actually use the brace or not. She flicks her wrist, seeming extremely focused on envisioning the orb appearing in her palm.

It doesn't.

"Why doesn't mine work?" She tilts her head in confusion, moving her gaze from her wrist to make eye contact with me.

"Because you're not one us." I respond, shaking my head. "It's a lost boy thing, something that only we can use. It's part of our genetic code. See?" I doubt she does. I have my answer though. Wendy isn't the girl from Neverland, since she can't use the light brace.

"Then why train me something I can't use?" She huffs at me, and if she were one of the boys, I'd punch her in the face to get her to shut up and stop asking stupid questions.

"Because it was a test." I cross my arms as I say the words. "I thought for a second that you..." I trail off, realizing what I was about to say. Instead of finishing the thought, I begin to grind my teeth, and I can feel my jaw twitch. "Nevermind, I was wrong." I allow myself to glare at her. "Lesson over for today. Don't let yourself think it went well...It didn't." I head towards the gym door, but at the last moment I turn back to look at her so that I can say, "Don't get settled in. You don't belong here."

Then I retreat out of the room, and away from the sinking disappointment in my stomach. However, somehow I have a feeling that I won't escape it for a while.

* * *

 **Well, what did you guys think of that perspective? Did I do a good job at painting a picture of what might have been going on in Jax's head? Or no? Do you guys personally ship Jax and Wendy or Peter and Wendy? Which parts of the story are you excited to see from Jax's perspective? Are you guys excited for Lost Boy? Are you guys going to do some Fanfiction for this category, to help me bring it to life? Have you read any other stories by Chanda Hahn? I'm excited to do a crossover between all of them at one point or another.**

 **I might be slow in updating this (I have a lot of Fanfiction stories that I need to update while putting the Underland and Iron Butterfly archives on the map) but I definitely intend to. Please help me do that! c:**

 **See you next time, whatever story that might be!**

 **~ Dagger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two (aka Chapter Twenty-Two Continued)**

 **Hey guys! Well, if there are any guys reading this. I'm not sure. However, I'm going to update this with one of my prewritten parts anyways, because I would like to add more in case anyone eventually _does_ read this. ^-^ Anyways, here's the next chapter from Jax's point of view!**

* * *

"You just haven't realized your potential yet." I can hear Slightly from where I am as I walk down the hallway, and I don't have to know the context to know that he's talking about Wendy.

And of course, Tootles pipes up next to tell her, "I bet it will be amazing."

Why are they comforting her and getting attached? She's not going to stay here. I can't believe that they actually think she is from Neverland. Just because she can see the shadows doesn't mean it means anything.

"She doesn't belong here." I announce as I enter the room, shaking my head. Seeing as Tink agrees with me, I decide to drag her back into this. "Tink was right. She's not one of us. She'll just slow us down."

I don't even acknowledge her, refusing to let my mind wander back to all the possibilities. Instead, I walk over to the mini fridge to grab a bottle of ginger ale. After successfully utilizing the counter to pop the top off, I lean against it and take a drink while watching to see what Wendy does.

Perhaps there is a part of me that wants her to stay, and is letting me say these things in order to egg her on. Perhaps that part is saying that if I push her enough, she'll end up being the girl from Neverland. Well, that part is wrong. It has nothing to do with why I'm doing this. No reason at all.

The look on Wendy's face shows that she obviously doesn't like being dismissed by me. She seems to be torn, as if she's having some sort of internal argument. In the end, I'm not really sure which side wins as she shakes her head,

"I think I'm causing more problems just by my presence." Her face gives away how badly she seems to want to run away and get out of this argument's center.

"I admit, I have made a lot of mistakes," Of course, Peter picks now to come in. He can't have his new obsession - who he obviously only likes because he reminds her of the girl from Neverland - leave him, now can he? "But bringing you here - Wendy, that's not one of them. I believe in you. Now you need to believe in yourself."

The look on Wendy's face - so happy to hear him say those odd words - makes me want to puke. Thank goodness I'm not jealous.

"This is getting increasingly difficult to swallow." She begins, and I have to resist rolling my eyes as I guess what she's going to say. "My whole life, doctors have told me everything I see is fake, but here you say it's real. It's hard to believe what I'm seeing with the boys too. It doesn't seem humanly possible."

"That's because they're not." I add in response before taking a final swig of my pop. Once it's finished, I toss it into the receptacle. "They're not human."

She snaps her head up, seeming to catch my odd wording that means I'm not including myself in that statement. The look in her eyes suggests that she's going to ask me about that. Crap.

So, I'm actually thankful when Tink calls down over the wall to say, "We've got active dead zones popping up in Washington County."

Peter leaps up from the couch, and I move my eyes off of Wendy to wait for his instructions. "Ditto, Jax, Slightly, you're with me on this one." What a relief. I can get away from this girl and clear my head.

"What does that mean?" She asks in confusion, lookig a bit nervous.

Ditto - looking just as pale as he always gets when Peter says he's coming - puts on a light brace as he answers her. "It means shadows are congregating - and where they congregate, a morphling appears. It's a race to see who can get there first. Hook and his Red Skulls or us."

I ignore Wendy, and instead decide to focus on Peter and wait for instruction. However, his instructions don't seem to make the situation much better. "Tink, I need you to stay here with Wendy."

"I'm not a freakin' babysitter!" She screeches back, before charging down the stairs. She shoulders her bag, and has quite the nasty expression on her face. "I'm going and that's it." Then her censor band kicks in, and there's a constant sound of bells.

"I'm fine by myself." Wendy says as I - and everyone else - move to grab our weapons and go. No one really acknowledges her though, because there are more important things to do.

"Tink." I hear Peter trying to plead with the girl, and have to resist rolling my eyes. Seriously, why would he make Tink stay with Wendy? Tink would kill the girl in a heartbeat.

"I'll stay, Peter." Slightly speaks up, and despite not meaning to care, I'm slightly relieved that someone - and someone besides Tink at that - is staying with Wendy. "She should stay with someone she knows."

I glance at Slightly, noticing the tentative smile on my face. I vaguely realize that my one hand is curling up into a fist, and so I quickly relax it. Why do I care if Slightly likes her? I mean, so long as she's not distracting him, it's fine. Why do I care if there's anything romantic there?

"Okay." I look to Peter, who's frown has become a smile. "Wendy, you're in good hands."

Then we head out the door. It's not a very big deal, because we're all terrified. There's always the chance that we could lose a boy this way.

* * *

 **Hurrah! There we go. I'm sure I'll get the next chapter out sooner or later, as I have it and chapter 4 written already. However, I'll wait and focus on the stories I know people are reading first. c;**

 **Anyways, until next time!**

 **~ Dagger**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three (aka Chapter Twenty Three)**

 **Alright, so at the end of this encounter, Wendy never actually responds to Jax when he asks about her spying, so I added a bit of dialogue for my own amusement. Forgive me, please! Also, my apologies for the shortness of some of these, but I can only work with what I get. cx Some of these portions are just very, very short. But the _next_ chapter is one of my favorites _by far_. Jax and Wendy training - take two. And this is one of my favorite parts jsut because I ship them so much and _the kiss._ Ahhhhh!  
**

 **And HelplessButSatisfied, ahhhh, thank you so much for your reviews. I've had this written for a _long_ time, but I never pulled it out because I figured it wasn't worth it. I'm so excited that I am no longer the only one sitting here lonely. xD And I'm glad you like this!**

* * *

I glare at Peter, smacking my hand off the desk as I snap at him. "Send her back to where she came from! She's no use here, and doesn't need to be learning our secrets."

"Back to the streets?" Peter, as he protests, allows his voice to grow louder. "After you suggested she come here?"

I freeze for a moment, and then cross my arms. After taking a moment to collect my thoughts and emotions, I respond angrily, "I was wrong. I admit it. But I suggested the refuge, not Neverwood." I add the last part, daring him to respond.

He doesn't, which just makes me madder, even though if he had I would've been mad as well. "Give me your reasoning, Jax." He's calmed down a bit. I have not. "I need to know why."

"I have a bad feeling about it. That's all." I don't really give a reason, not completely willing to admit anything to him. At least my voice has lowered to a reasonable volume though.

Peter cocks his head at me, and proceeds to ask, "Is this one of your intuitions again?" I inwardly cringe. I should've anticipated him asking. "Because those hunches have saved our hide plenty of times with the Red Skulls."

I don't respond, deciding to let that credit speak for itself. I won't lie to Peter about whether or not it is, but I also don't want to tell the truth. So, instead, we wait for a few moments to see who will break first.

Peter does. "Jax, I can't ask her to leave. You know that." The fact is that I do know that, and it's part of why the reason I want her gone, seeing as he's not the only one.

"That's because you have feelings for her." My voice sounds more accusatory than I really am as it raises again. "You're not thinking like a true leader."

There, I've finally said it. Peter is so preoccupied about Wendy that he's not taking care of the Lost Boys. That's how I feel, and now he knows.

Of course, he's not thinking straight, so his response is stupid and invalid. "And you are?"

Yes, I am! I'm doing what's good for our group, since Wendy is the outsider. Peter, however, doesn't understand what the heck that means because he's selfish as heck.

"Sending a girl out unprepared when the shadows seem to be following her around." Peter continues, sounding just as accusing. "No, she's safer here."

"Safer for who?" I counter, furious at his stupidity. "Not us. I tell you, this girl will be our undoing." At this point, I'm snarling at him. Why is he so oblivious to the dangers? Why can't he just think straight? "Maybe she'll just choose to leave on her own."

On that note, I turn away from him, heading towards the door. I won't give him any reaction after that, and I certainly won't respond to any more stupid arguments that make no sense. How is a girl doing this to him? It's ridiculous!

And yet that same girl seems to be doing this to me.

I open the door, and there's Wendy. She looks like a startled bird, but there's something else there too. Pain. A part of me feels guilty for it. Did she hear our conversation? Probably. However, I make sure not to let it show, and keep a normal face - which generally tends to be irritated or angry face - instead.

"Spying?" I raise an eyebrow at her, and her cheeks turn red as she doesn't respond.

Instead, she just avoids my gaze, and mutters a very unconvincing, "No."

"It doesn't matter to me if you were." I shrug and then begin to walk away so that I can't get some sleep.

"Wait!" She says, still quiet so that Peter won't hear us, and I turn to see her reaching forward as if to stop me. "Why doesn't it matter?"

"Because then maybe you'll leave on your own, just like I said." I then continue to leave, not looking to see what she does in response.

Oh gosh, if only I really meant that I didn't care.

* * *

 **I'll work on getting around to chapter four eventually, although I have started it, as I have to update the rest of my stories as well. I have neglected my An Unfortunate Fairytale stories for far too long. xD**

 **Anyways, until next time!  
**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
